random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random-ness Wiki (anime)
''Random-ness Wiki ''is an anime concept by MarioPhineas76 that's mainly focused on the wild adventures of all the users on Random-ness Wiki. The anime has users like MP, ACF, CCs, Alt, TS, GPS, Faves, JS, Mochlum, Para, and more. The adventures the users have (for example) going to a vacation, but having to solve a murder mystery and escaping the Government from being expiremented on. Kyoto Animation made the animation and does the English dub, but the users actually do the English dubs of themselves. There are 5 seasons of the anime and there are 14 episodes in each season. Characters *MarioPhineas76 *CCs and Cream *Alternate Phineas *AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Redsox1099 *Kh2cool *CompliensCreator00 *CompliensCreatorBro *J.Severe *Cheezburgercatz *Tornadospeed *Mochlum *Faves3000 *VManJustice *Rawrlego *UltimateMegaGeo *Maxwell the scribblenaut *Gray Pea Shooter *Paraphineas *Banjosnape *Thatanimeguy *Wazzuplmc11 *WrightEveryTime *WhatIAm *JellyfishJam38 *Turbo Furbo *Fredthefish *MissingNo. *MrJoshbumstead *TheWonderKat *Nintendoofah64 *SuperDuperMarioKirby *Isabella and Lego Liker *Thepussinboots898 *Moon Snail *Tyran Rex *Maria Skellington *Jondanger23 *Logankart2000 *CaveJohnson *Kittygirl19 Episodes ''Random-ness Wiki ''has a total of 14 episodes in each season and there are 5 seasons in the anime. more will be added Season 1 'Start - '''In the first episode of the anime the users are relaxing while something wrong happens. Someone has been stealing all the food and Detective CCs and his assistant MP and the rest have to look for the culprit and stop the theif from eating their food. '''Blockland Mishap! - '''Rawr and Wright were playing Blockland until a hacker hacks Blockland making every user blocked so the hacker can have all the servers to himself. Rawr and Wright have an epic journey to find Blockland HQ and stop the hacker. The hacker has sent some of his evil digital minions to attack and kill Rawr and Wright so the two have to use their fighting skills to save Blockland! '''Pathway to Paramore - '''Para, CCs, and MP have found out a worldwide Paramore concert is going to happen in a week, but the three don't have any money except for MP who has 4 dollars and 25 cents so the three have to work on many different jobs to gain money for the Paramore concert. Mayhem happens when working on different jobs, but three other people are competing over Para, MP, and CCs for the tickets so the six to a competition near the end to see who will get the tickets. '''AAAHHHH THE MOON!!!!! rawr - '''An evil wizard has casted a spell on the Moon so it can crash into Mochlum's house and flood the world! Mochlum then has to take care of the Moon himself and return it back to spaaaaaaace space, but Mochlum needs some help so he calls Moon (Moon snail) and he decides to help him to return the Moon and defeat the evil wizard and of course save the world. '''Come home Maxwell - '''Maxwell was playing Super Scribblenauts and was sucked up inside the game and he now carried Maxwell's notbook from the game. Maxwell has to go to the crazy Scribblenaut world and get back the constellations again to restor time and space, but Maxwell's evil twin Llewxam wants to stop Maxwell and destroy him so he can have the note book and take over the Scribblenaut world and the real world! '''Josh's Big Adventure - '''Josh was one day playing some Pac-Man Party on his Wii U (which can play Wii games), drinking juice, his Wil. E Coyote plush next to him, and a Mario hat. As Josh was sleeping in his room until he heard a noise so he checked outside and nothing was there until he found a Golden chest containing a map that will lead him to a journey to find the riches of Dead Man David. Josh goes off on his quest, but then a boy about the same age as Josh (16) wants to find the treasure and while Josh is on his adventure, the boy sets traps and release animals to go after Josh so now he has to not only find treasure, but find the treasure and risk his own life as well. '''She's been captured?!?! - '''ACF was sleeping on her bed one night until a secret organization which turned out to be the Government! The Government has captured ACF to a secret underground base that is more than 381 miles away from home. ACF is going to be expiremented on since she is half-human and half-cartoon, but ACF tricks the Government and fights them and after that she's on a wild chase and escaping to go home. The rest of the cast has been looking for ACF and setting flyers and looking for her everywhere! '''The Science Show! - '''Comp and Comp's brother are one day dreaming of making a science show. So Comp then wants to make that idea true. Comp and his brother now have to gather up their supplies and make a science show, but they have to go to NBC to get their science show on air and make it popular! Then an evil richman who wants to destroy NBC Studios cause there is oil underneath so he send out all of his machines to destroy it! But Comp and his brother are now on an epic quest to stop Tax Richguy, save the Science show, and save NBC Studios! '''Anime Adventure - '''TAG was one day going out watching a movie until something was wrong. TAG's anime collection was gone and was stolen by a mysterious man named JBS. TAG goes on a solo adventure through the mountains and forest and even a lake to get back his full collection and return home with himself and the anime safe and sound. '''GPS vs. Zombies - '''Zombies have invaded GPS' neighborhood so he makes fighter plants that shoot seeds, explode, make a stampede, and even makes a plant that gives others more power. GPS then goes on an epic battle as he also has his friends to help and save his neighborhood from the zombies! '''Lost at the Forest - '''WonderKat, Maria, and Thepussinboots were one day setting up for a camping trip for the weekend, but after when the three find a camping spot and go to the forest for a walk suddenly the three are lost in the forest. The three have to escape from it's dangers like animals and even quicksand! The three then have to work together in order to save themselves and return to their campground. '''Amazing Realm of Dreams -' One calm night when Missing was dreaming he had a wonderful dream with all of his favorite things, but then an evil mastermind named the Dark Lord of Nightmares comes to Missing's Dream World and attacks it. After the recent attack, Missing goes on an amazing quest through his dreamworld while fighting dark shadows and monsters and of course getting to his goal to defeat the Lord of Nightmares and return his Dream World to the way it was before. 'Wazzup Express - '''Wazzup had to go on a trip so he took a train to go on. When riding on the train a mysterious highjacker has highjacked the train and tried to make it go the other direction so it can crash. Wazzup defeats the villian later on, but now he has to go on a journey and drive the train through obstacles and defend the people on board and himself and get to his destination. '''Attack of the Clones (Season Finale) - '''The evil clones of the cast from the 5th Dimensions escape and wreck harvoc through the city as 67PM, 10FCA, ST, SCc, Tal, Llewxam, and more invade. Everyone hears about the news and gets all their weapons and gear ready as they go on for an epic battle against their evil selves. The cast goes to a mysterious battle field and battle, but then all of the cast have to go to the 5th Dimension which is ruined and have to defeat the leader 65Ysiad and her army of clonelings. Season 2 '''The episode with SPAAAAAACE in it - '''TS is doing what he does best by playing Portal. Then evil aliens come and invade his hometown and now it's up to TS to stop the aliens. The aliens then go to their home planet after invading, but TS won't give up and now he's on an adventure through space and will conquer dangerous obstacles. '''Good Max Hunting '- Maxwell has been missing for more than a week and as everyone starts to worry for Maxwell, everyone decides to go on a journey across the world to find Maxwell and return him home. But it will be risky because there will be situations on the journey like being chased by the Mafia in New York, battling a traffic jam in Los Angeles, and going through the sea to get to Japan. '''Future Faves - '''One hot night while Faves was sleeping someone teleported to Faves' room. The person was all wounded and had bruises and looked like was from a future army. It was Faves from the Future who warned Faves about a new threat coming to the country and a new future war will come. After Future Faves warns Faves, Faves goes on a new quest to find the person who started the war before it's too late. '''Kh2 Escape - '''When New Super Mario Bros. 2 on 3DS was released and was having a 75% off sale, Kh2 goes "City Escape" across New York to retreive the game. But a gang of kids want to get the game first so they try to get Kh2 and stop him from purshasing the game. Now Kh2 has to make it in time and defeat the gang before they get the game. '''UMG the Unlikley - '''After UMG boards a ship for a short trip it suddenly is taken over by pirates and is later destroyed. UMG then swims by a nearby island where he meets a village boy who decides to help UMG get back home. Trouble then starts when war happens on the Island so UMG has to save himself from the deadly obstacles from the damp and dark jungles and avoid from being attacked in a war. '''Moon Dreams - '''MS dreams once that he makes a portal to all of his friend's dreams, but Moon makes some mistakes and ruins his friend's dreams and now all of them are against Moon and now he has to fix everyone's dreams to back the way they were. '''Pikjon - '''Jon is sent on a mission to go to space. While on his mission he crash lands on a planet and meets strange aliens that decide to help Jon on his journey to get the parts to his ship back. Jon and his alien friends vast throught the safe and dangerous lands of the planet as they work together to defeat monsters and retreive parts so Jon can go home. '''Beyond the Internet - '''Alt and WK are trapped in the Internet after clicking on a button by accident. The two have to explore the vass wonders of the Internet and meet some friendly people who decide to help the two. Alt and WK find out that an evil man is controlling the Internet and using users, mods, and even admins as his personal slaves. The two go on a quest through many websites such as Wikipedia, Total Jerkface, Newgrounds, Equestia Forums, CollegeHumor, SEGA Forums, GoNintendo, Youtube, and more. '''Elements of Harm - '''After discovering a cave, CCs sees a large glowing stone and as he touched the stone it gave him supernatural abilities that can make him control elements. CCs overuses these powers for his own needs, but the powers slowly go into his head as he turns more evil by the hour. Then it's too late as CCs overused his powers and now he has turned fully into a villain and now his friends are gonna have to defeat CCs for his powers to dissapear for enternity. '''Rise of the Cave Clones - '''Cave discoveres an old copy machine that can not only copy flyers, but human beings as well. Cave uses his clones for his needs (aka two places at once), but then the Clones betray Cave and wrech harvoc across the city. Cave sneaks out of where he's locked up at and is going to defeat his clones once and for all. Category:Random Works! Category:Anime Category:Random-ness Wiki Category:This is MP. I can't create a new page, comment, nor go on chat. All I can do atm is categorize. I won't be back until this is solved but I will check up once in a while